User blog:Dianna's Lover/Last Time in New York Review
I LOVE SEASON 9. Last week's episodes were good, but todays? Amazing. They're really upping the ante now that the premiere is over and done with, with relatively good reception. "I saw you and Robin at the carousel." This episode was near perfection. I mean, really its up there with and as my top episodes. Both the episodes listed before were some of my favourites for different reasons, Slap Bet, being the most hilarious episode, introducing the slap bet, and introducing Sparkles. Girls vs. Suits was amazing because it was the first glimpse of the Mother (awesome). But Last Time in New York was funny and had great plot development (despite the fact that they're still milking the T+R thing.) Anyways, Marshall's story was a bit toned down this week, after a very Marshall centered first two episodes, but it is worth mentioning. His storyline didn't get a full out laugh for me this time, but some smiles, especially how Ted knew exactly what was up with Marshall purely based upon Lily's phone conversation. Ted and Lily's storyline was great again, as Lily and Ted discuss his 'bucket list' of things to do before he leave for Chicago. Its amazing how Craig and Carter, and the writers, have written this season, as reading off a list would normally be boring and take up 2-3 minutes. But the way that they have designed this season keeps the audience intrigued, allowing them to extend the whole season from just one wedding weekend. So there's that I like. I also enjoyed Ted's Empire State building bit, that got a laugh out of me, and I especially liked the touching moment at the end between the two best friends (even got my a bit teary eyed, I must admit). Barney and Robin's story was the most improved from last episode's lackluster plot. Not so much the plot development with their storyline, because it really didn't progress the plot that much anyways, it was really the humour incorporated into their plot. I especially liked the Walking Dead references, and the bit with James. Also worth mentioning is Inigo Montoya. HOWEVER, the best part of the episode was the end, when Ted finally decides to talk to Barney. At this point I was happy they were going to get some screen time together, so you must have imagined my horror and shock when Barney said "I saw you and Robin blah blah blah." I was physically numb at this point (I actually re-watched that scene like 5 times). The look on Barney's face is a face that you don't usually see on him; anger. Of the time's that Barney is actually serious, which is rare, anger is not one of his traits. I am really looking forward to what Barney has in store for Ted next week. Although I'm not the biggest fan of the Robin and Ted relationship (I actually liked them as a couple, I just don't like how the writers are milking their storyline, although I do see the necessity of it), I am excited for the next episode, as it will (hopefully) bring a close to the T+R story arc. A great way to end the episode, and I am so excited for . Matt's Rating: 9/10 Category:Blog posts